Me and Myself
by DBZ4EVER
Summary: What happens when Mirai Pan comes from the future to " visit everyone " or is she really there to visit, anyway someone else comes from the future to T MP MT P B G MU LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Meeting Myself

.I DO NOT OWN DBZ, IM SERIOUS

Chapter One: Meeting Myself

" He's so cute," Pan squealed into the phone

" Oh my gosh Pan how could you like my brothers he's such a prick," Bra said reply to the comment about Trunks.

" And I wouldnt be talking if I was you, your the one who like my uncle," Pan said in a matter-of-fact way.

" Whatever"

" I rest my case, anyway can I come over later, if thats ok with Bulma"

" Sure, but I got to go I'll call you later bye"

" Bye," Pan said hanging up the phone. Suddenly a knock came on Pans door.

" Come in," shouted Pan. Her father, Gohan, stepped in with a curious smile on his face.

" Hey dad whats up"

" Pan come with me down stairs there someone here to see you" Pan followed her father downstairs, half way down Pan noticed a girl sitting on the couch, Pan could only see the back of her head, she had raven black hair that hund a few centimeters above her shoulder. Impulsivly she ran a hand down her hair. The girl wore a black tanktop that hugged against her every curve, and blue jeans.

' Hold on, some freaky shit is going on, she has the exact same hair as me,' Pan thought to herself, " HOLY SHIT DAD SHES A ANDRIOD CLONE, SHES CAME TO DESTORY US," Pan yelled. The " clone Pan" simply giggled and advanced towards Pan.

" Stay away from me you freak," Pan shouted.

" Calm down," said " the clone Pan" , " Im not your clone silly, im just you, the future you."

" Yeah honey shes just Mirai you, she came from the future," Videl said explainning things.

" H- How old are you," Pan said circling around Mirai Pan slowy.

" 22"

" Right............. anyway can I go to Bra's house please, please, please, please," Pan pouted, nearly jumping on Gohan.

" Um........... sure, while your there you can introduce Mirai Pan to everyone."

" Cool, can you drive," Pan said starting out the door.

" Yeah Im 22 remember," Mirai Pan said following behind Pan," we can go in my car." Mirai Pan said pulling out a Capsule from her jean pocket, she pressed the small button and tossed the capsule towards the ground. A shiny midnight blue Ferrai appeared, leaving Pan wide eyed.

" Holy shit thats my car," Pan gaped, her eyes growing wider as she got closer to the Ferrai, " can I drive."

" No, your only 14, right," Mirai Pan said as she opened the car door a pulled herself in.

" Im 15 thank you," Pan said hoping into the passengers seat, " out of all people you should know that."

" Maybe later I'll let you drive "

" Whatever." Pan turned the radio on to hear " Faint " by Linkin Park.

" I LOVE THIS SONG," both of the Pans shouted.

" Jinx," Pan giggled. They both laughed together.

Hey peeps!!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW OK. HOLLA


	2. Hitting on me

.I DO NOT OWN DBZ, IM SERIOUS

Chapter Two: Hitting

The blue Ferrai pulled up at the huge Capsule Corp mansion. Pan jumped out the car, and headed towards the door to notice Mirai Pan wasnt following her. Pan looked back to see her in the car and sighed. Pan went back into the car.

" What the hell is your problem, come on," Pan said to her future self.

" Is Trunks here," Mirai Pan asked.

" Of course, why do you think I come here, why?"

" Well in the future me and Trunks get together-"

" ARE YOU SERIOUS"

" Yeah but I made a couple of mistakes during our relationship, and so....... were kind of not together anymore"

" WHAT U MADE " MISTAKES" LIKE WHAT!!!!!!! I MEAN THIS IS TRUNKS WERE TALKING ABOUT, WHAT DID YOU DO"

" I dont feel like talking about it right now, maybe later"

" No tell me now, you can tell me of course I mean,Im you, do I sleep with him" Mirai Pan turns away swiftly blushing a bright red.

" YES I KNEW THAT ONE DAY I WOULD HAVE TRUNKS," Pan shouted, " dont worry Trunks maybe different in this Timeline, im sure he doesnt know the future"

" Well..... yeah ok," Mirai Pan said popping the car door open and stepping out.

Pan followed behind Mirai Pan.

Ding-Dong

" Hey I'll get it mom," shouted Trunks as he ran to the door, he opened to see Pan and a girl taller than Pan with raven black hair just like Pan, and eyes just like Pan.

' Woah!!!! Man shes hot, and looks about my age," Trunks thought.

" Well are you going to let us in," Pan said snapping Trunks out of his thoughts.

" Yeah, yeah sure- come in," Trunks said hastly, Pan walked in followed by Mirai Pan, " hey Pan whos your friend."

" You havent noticed her yet, your more of an dumdass than I thought," Pan sighed. Both of the Pans giggled.

" No, I havent"

" Well Trunks meet me"

" WHAT?"

" Yeah shes me, well that least future me"

' O thats explains why she looks like Pan'

" Wheres Bra?"

" Upstairs in her room" Pan ran upstairs to Bras room leaving Mirai Pan and Trunks alone.

" So um........... how old are you," Trunks asked.

" 22"

" Cool, Im 28 "

" You thirsty"

" Yeah"

" Let me go get you a drink, hey you can sit down and watch T.V. if you want"

" Oh thanks ," Mirai Pan said taking a seat on thecouch, and flipping through the channels. Suddenly Vegeta walked in scowling as usual.

" Who the hell are you brat," Vegeta said glaring at her.

" Hey dad thats no way to greet Pan," Trunks said coming into the room with two Sunkist.

" Pan, she does look like the brat alot, but shes not the brat thats up stairs"

" Dad this is Mirai Pan," Trunks said taking a seat next to Mirai Pan.

" Huh," Vegeta groaned, exiting the room.

" Excuse my dad, hes always like this," Trunks said giving her a smile, handing her one of the Sunkist. Mirai Pan got lost his deep blue eyes, starring at them. Mirai Pan returned a smile, falling in love with Trunks again.

" So what am I like in the future," Trunks said popping his drink top. Mirai Pan didnt respond but instead starred down at her unopened drink.

" Well," she said turning back her head to Trunks, " the same I guess"

" So who did you end up being with"

" Um..................," Mirai Pan paused.

Ding-Dong

" I'll get that," sighed Trunks.

' So Im still in love with him," thought Mirai Pan to herself.

Sorry I had to end this chapter like this. R&R PLEZ. HOLLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Trunks asked you what?

I DO NOT OWN DBZ, IM SERIOUS

Chapter 3: Trunks asked you what?

" Hey bro whatsup ," Goten said stepping into the house, he stopped as he spotted a girl ( about his age) sitting on the couch starring down at her drink, " hey who's the chick."

" That chick over there is Pan," Trunks said shutting the door behind Goten.

" What? You're kidding me right?," Goten giggled, " so weres Bra?"

" Shes upstairs with Pan," Trunks said rejoining Mirai Pan on the couch..

" But I thought you said she was Pan," said Goten pointing at Mirai Pan

" Yeah, Its me uncle Goten, Pan," Mirai Pan said giving Goten a slight smile. Gotens eyes grew wide.

' It is Pan, but how did- this is fucking crazy,' thought Goten.

" Ok, Ok to make this simple for you, this is Mirai Pan, future Pan."

All the sudden they heard a loud rushing noise run down the stairs.

" Hey uncle Goten," Pan said out of breath, nearly tripping on the last stair.

" Pan?" Goten whispered making hiself even more confused.

" Hey unlce Goten I see you have meet me," Pan grinned, starring at her future counterpart.

" Im.. so confused..........," Goten responded while rubbing his temples, " well anyway nice meeting ya Pan." Goten galoping up the stairs. Pan noticed Trunks sitting awfully close to Mirai Pan. A devious smile formed on Pans face.

" I guest I'll leave you guys alone," Pan grinned running up the stairs. Mirai Pan blushed a scarlet red.

" So who were you with again," Trunks asked starring at Mirai Pan.

" Well I was with um................"

" With who Pan, you can tell me."

" With........ you," Mirai Pan whispered while starring into Trunks baby blue eyes.

" So what happend between us......... I mean, like in the future"

" Well I kind-of dont want to talk about it right now"

" Ok thats fine, hey how about tomorrow me and you have lunch together, you know so that I can get to know you better"

" Yeah," Mirai Pan replied nodding her head. Trunks slowy placed his hand untop of Mirai Pans hand, and gave her a radiant smile. This made a chilling sting go down Mirai Pans spine. Another bumping noise flew down the stairs, it was Pan.

" Hey we got to go, mom wants us to come home," Pan said pulling Mirai Pan to her feet.

" But we just got here, I didnt here the phone ring," Mirai Pan said trying to break lose of Pans grip.

" She called my cell phone"

" You have a cell phone "

" That doesnt matter, its time to go," Pan said dragging Mirai Pan out the door with her, " Bye Trunks"

Why was Pan in such a rush to get Mirai Pan away from Trunks, the answers wait in the next chapter. R&R Ok THAN YOU HOLLA BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Ferrai Showdown

I DO NOT OWN DBZ, IM SERIOUS

Chapter 4: Ferrai Showdown

Pan jumped into the drivers seat of the midnight blue Ferrai.

" What the fuck do you think your doing," Mirai Pan shouted, pulling Pan out the drivers seat.

" Let me drive," Pan pleaded

" No"

" Please "

" No"

" You can trust me, besides I am you after all "

" Sorry but not today," Mirai Pan stuckthe key into the car and started the engine.

" Um......... In the future, how old were you when Trunks fell in love with you"

" 16 "

" Sweet thats going to be the best birthday present ever," Pan paused, " Wait, what would happen if.......... Trunks fell in love with you in this timeline instead of me "

" Um..................."

" So thats why you came to this timeline to take Trunks away from,"yelled Pan, " ISNT THAT RIGHT"

" Well..... sort of"

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SORT OF," Pan screamed, " YOU JUST WANT THE TRUNKS FROM THIS TIMELINE BECAUSE YOU FUCKED UP IN YOUR TIMELINE YOU......... YOU......... BITCH" Pan swung her fist at the window instantly shattering it.

" HEY YOU LITTLE SHIT THIS CAR COST 1,500,000 FUCKING ZENNY," Mirai Pan yelled at Pan as she tried to grab Pan, but Pan abruptly opened the car and flew out.

" Shit," Mirai Pan said under her breath, as she slammed on the brakes and climbed out the car. Pan had already flew a good distance far away.

" Listen theres more to it, I didnt come to take Trunks away from you, I just came to make sure that you wouldnt make the same mistakes I made in the future," Mirai Pan yelled, hoping that any word would reach Pan. Pan quickly came to a hault.

" Ive had it with your fucking lies bitch, you may be me, but that doesnt mean I cant still kick your ass... KAMEHAMEHA," Pan yelled as a burst of light blue energy exited her hand. Mirai Pan smirked as she placed to fingers on her forehead. In an instant she disappeared, and the wave of energy collided with the solid earth, making a huge crater

" Shit, I forgot instant transmission," Pan thought, she turned around to find her futuristic self standing

" Listen I dont wanna fight if you would just-" Suddenly Mirai Pan was paused by Pans fist slamming into her jaw, spending her flying. Pan quickly flew after her, and grabbed her shirt stopping her. Next, Pan harshly kneed Mirai Pan in the stomach forcing Mirai Pan to hunch over, as Pan sharply jammed her elbow into Miari Pans back spending her into the ground cold ground below. Pan deeply inhaled and exhaled as she heard Mirai Pans body hurl into the ground.

' I hope this doesnt kill you,' Mirai Pan thought as she pulled herself up from the pill of gravel she laid in. Mirai Pan rubbed her place to feel a cut, and blood rushing down her face, " Alright Ive had enough, MA......SEN.......KO......HA."

" What the hell, I cant do that..." Pan thought but before she could even react she slipped into a deep darkness, only remembering a flash of blinding light.

I know this chapter was kind-of short sorry. Plez R&R


	5. Lunch Already?

Chapter 5

" Oh my kami, what in the world happened," Gohan said as Mirai Pan walked into the house with Pan in her arms.

" Oh a car accident thats all, she just fainted but she'll live," Mirai Pan said trying to keep a more than calm voice. Gohan quickly grabbed Pan out her arms and carried her upstairs.

" Are you sure she'll be ok," Videl asked.

" Yeah I'll be fine" Mirai Pan said as they both giggled.

Next Morning

Pan awoke to find herself in her room that beamed in yellow and orange light from the sun.

' How did I get here,' Pan thought, but memory came rushing over her like a wave, ' That bitch I remember she came here to take Trunks away from me.'

Pan climbed out her bed and into her bathroom that connected to her room. Pan got into the shower and tried to forget about all the tension that was beginning to build up inside her. After about 15min she got out the shower and dressed into baggy blue jeans that was held together by a studded belt, and a tanktop Etnies shirt that stopped at above her bellybutton. Pan quickly grabbed her iPOD and headed down stairs.

" Oh sweetheart were glad your awake," Gohan said as he begin to continue his converstation with Mirai Pan who was sitting at the table beside Gohan, eating a plate of food. Pans eyes quickly shot to Mirai Pans. Mirai Pan quickly turned away.

" Would you like something to eat," Videl said as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

"Im not hungry, Im going over to Bulmas," Pan said as she headed for the front door.

" Are you sure honey, you have never missed breakfast before and-"

" I said Im not hungry," Pan said harshly exiting the front door slamming it behind her. Pan deeply exhaled before she set off to fly, " Great now shes taking over my parents."

Briefs House

Ding Dong...

" Hey mom Ive got it ," Trunks yelled, he opened the door to find Pan, " Hey wheres the other you."

" You know what, I dont give a fuck where she is," Pan said slightly pushing Trunks out of her pathway.

" Hey Panny, sorry did I say something wrong," Trunks said grabbing her wrist and pulling her close, " youre birthday is in 2 weeks right."

" Yeah."

" What do you want for your birthday, Ill get you anything you want," Trunks said as he moved aside a strand of hair that hung infront of Pans face, " anything."

" I.............."

" Jeez Trunks, give Pan some breathing room," Bra squeal, " Hey I didnt think you would come this early."

Suddenly a car pulled into the Briefs drive way, and to step out the car was no other than Mirai Pan.

" Oh there she is," Trunks said releasing Pans wrist and starting towards the car.

" What, did you guys have plans or something, WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Pan said shouting the last part of the sentence.

" Oh sorry Panny, I didnt know that you would care but yeah, Im having lunch with Mirai Pan-"

' That bitch she just got through eating, damn the saiyan metabolism,' Pan thought, " But didnt you guys just get through eating breakfast."

" Were hungry again," Mirai Pan interpruted.

" No one asked you," Pan said rolling her eyes.

" I did," Mirai Pan whisphered

" Excuse me," Pan snapped back.

" Trunks lets go," Mirai Pan said grabbing Trunks wrist.

" Hey Pan why wont you come along with us," Trunks said trying to break the tension.

" Id love....too," Pan said talking to Trunks but starring directly at Mirai Pan.

The HardRock Cafe

" We would like 21 cheeseburgers, and three cokes," Trunks said to the waiter, " So where did we leave off yesterday, oh yeah what happend between you and me."

Pan quickly pulled a fake cough.

"Hey Pan are you alright," Trunks said patting her back. Pan purposly leaned into Trunks arms. Trunks carefully wrapped a arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. Mirai Pan shook her head in ashame.

' Shes trying so hard to get him, when I dont even care about taking Trunks away from her,' Mirai Pan thought, ' dammit Im so stubborn.'

The waiter carefully placed the three drinks on the table and Trunks slowy broke away from Pan.

" Have you decided what you want for your birthday now,"Trunks said taking a sipp of his drink, " Oh wait it would be your birthday too."

" What would you want."

" A nice day," Mirai Pan said giving him a faint smile.

" That could be arranged."

' Slut,' Pan thought, ' Shes such a flirt.'

Ok ppl if you dont R & R


End file.
